preservation of a bloodline
by hyper-swain
Summary: Harry is brooding at privet drive when he learns something quite shocking. pairing to be determined


If I were to say that I don't own Harry Potter and am just doing this for the fun of it, and that I don't have a dime to my name so suing me would be pointless, would u hold it against me?

THE PRESERVATION OF A BLOODLINE

Minister Fudge sat at his desk looking at the piece of parchment that had just been delivered. He frowned, with a thoughtful look on his face. He had been looking for this information for months now, and now that he knew it made sense.

"It just had to be him, didn't it?" he muttered. It was just his luck, things had been going like this for him all the time lately. But if he played his cards right……

"What was that Minister?" ministry lackey #45 asked.

"Nothing. That is all you may go now. Very good job, give my commendations to your research team. And tell young Weatherbee out there to come in! Then go inform the Prophet that I'll have something for their next issue sent by owl in about an hour or two."

"Yes, minister. Thank you minister!" The lackey left with a pleased smile on his face. It was always good for ones career to make the minister of magic happy, after all.

"How can I use this to my advantage? If I do this right, it could revitalize my career!" the very thought made Fudge extremely giddy. He actually started giggling.

"You sent for me minister?" Percy Weasley asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, get a detail of My Aurors together, we have an errand to run."

"Where are we going, if I may ask?"

"Privet Drive."

pobpobpobpob

Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office lost in thought, while idly fluffing his beard. He was thinking about the boy-who-lived and the 'tiny' little detail about his family that Harry did not know. He, like the minister, had been researching this for months and finally, it had borne fruit, and a lemon drop in his beard. But what to do with the information, should he tell the boy? He knew what to do with the lemon drop.

Dumbledore thought about it some more while trying to get the lemon drop out of his beard and cursing the humidity under his breath till suddenly he came to a decision.

"He doesn't need to know," Dumbledore said to himself, "it would only make him rather full of himself, can't have him thinking well of himself and putting on airs can we? No it is best not to tell him." That decision made Dumbledore went back to the unending pile of paper work that came with being the Headmaster. 'Besides he will be easier to control if he doesn't know.' The headmaster smirked to himself as he worked, sucking on a hairy lemon drop.

pobpobpobpob

Warrington rushed through the dark hallway, anxious to deliver his news. Most death eaters would be nervous about approaching they're master uninvited but he knew how his news would be received.

He finally reached the doors to the throne room and threw them open. Voldemort did not look happy about the intrusion and let his feelings be known.

"Crucio!" he yelled then grinned at the screams coming from the writhing deatheater that dared to enter his presence. After a few seconds he lifted the curse. "Now tell me why you have come!"

Warrington got to his knees and shuffled to Voldemort's feet, kissed the hem of his robe and backed away. He explained about what Fudge had found, he knew about it because of the spy he had secured into the minister's service, and about where Fudge was headed as they spoke.

By the time he was done Voldemort was laughing with a laugh so sinister it made all the deatheaters present shudder with fear. They all silently agreed that, once again, they were glad that they were not Harry Potter.

"This is excellent news! You have done well to bring this to me right away." Voldemort smirked at one of the muggle females that were kept in a cage off to the side, "As a reward you can choose one of the playthings from my collection to do with as you please. Also if you ever have news like this again... Knock before entering, you never know what I could be up to. Just because we are evil does not mean we should have bad manners" as he looked towards Crabbe and Goyle Sr. doing nasel cavity searches on themselves.

Warrington shuddered as he stood up thanking his Lord profusely, and then walked over to the cage smirking at the terrified females within.

pobpobpobpob

He lay there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, lost in a fit of depression. It had been only five days since Harry arrived back at Privet Drive from Hogwarts and already he was wishing he was anywhere else. He hated being there, and was hated there in return.

He couldn't stop thinking about his godfather's death and the prophesy. It made him think about the future.

"Dumbledore obviously has no intention of actually training me, I cannot depend on him, I need to take control of my life and do what needs to be done!" Harry stated with determination and he sat on on his bed. Then suddenly he deflated and fell back again, 'but what? What can I do what are my options?' He pondered the best way to find the answers to these questions while he shifted his gaze to the stars outside his window.

Suddenly Harry saw a shooting star and, remembering something Hermione told him, decided to make a wish.

"I wish someone would come and take me away from here. I wish….."

He never got to finish his second wish as the doorbell rang and a shiver ran down his spine. Whoever was at the door was there for him, he didn't know how he knew that, but he did.

"That was fast, Thank You!" he called out to the heavens

Harry ran down the stairs to see who it was and was shocked to see the Minister of Magic.

"I have come because something has come to my attention that you need to know about Mr. Potter." He said in a boarder line butt-kissing tone, "If you agree to cooperate I will be bringing you to the ministry with me as we need to make certain preparations for what is to come."

Apparently Fudge was back to being Harry's best friend. Harry looked the Minister up and down trying to figure out if this was some kind of trap and whether or not the minister was color blind.

"Would you like to come in Minister?" Harry asked while thinking 'I should have wished to be rescued by a sexy redhead! That would have been more enjoyable than a visit from an idiot minister who's muggle closes define the word 'clash''

"Certainly, Harry, I imagine you probably want to know what is going on before we go any where." Harry led Fudge and Percy who entered right behind the minister into the living room. "And you have been left in the dark about this information for far too long. I firmly believe that you have a right to know and that is why I am here." Fudge added, hoping desperately that he wasn't laying it on too thick; if he could make it look like Dumbledore was keeping him in the dark it would help him gain control of the boy-who-lived.

"Would you like some tea?"

Percy just took out his wand and said "allow me" before he conjured up a tea service and some jam and scones.

Oooooooo what is Fudge about to tell Harry, do you think? Hmmmm? I won't tell! BWAHAHAHA! Not till next chapter anyway

Kudos will go out to anyone who can review and guess what it is!


End file.
